


Until we make it

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Series: AOT week 2k17 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Annie feels conflicted over the death of a dear friend, and crush that she had to kill.





	Until we make it

**Author's Note:**

> A late submission for AOT week day 5 allies, for an old favorite pairing I have never gotten around to writing before now. Inpired by at Hymn for the missing by red, introduced to me by tumblr user @annie-leonhardts-ass, Day five prompt is allies, and option a is favorite parings.

"I'm sorry." Annie whispered again as she looked at the recently propped up body of Marco Bott. "I am sorry." Was that really all the warrior could say? After so wrongly taking this male from the world? After being his murderer? Nothing left to do but find his gear...she would need it. She walked away from the corpse of a now former friend, a now former crush. Of course she couldn't let him live, Reiner would have killed them both. 

There it was, in the room, by the window, right where she had thrown it. He picked it up and placed her head to it. Tears rolling down her cheeks. When she looked at it, all she could see was Marco's smiling freckled face. Why? Why was he haunting her? it was even the tear soaked final moments Marco face, it was that smile, a smile that spoke only of innocence and ignorance to the outside world, a person who believed humanity was full of good, not evil, and someone who would not have ever needed to kill to survive. Someone who deserved to move onto the  MP, someone not like her. Someone who could have done a lot of good for the world.

"I'm sorry Marco...you where my...ally....my...my f-friend.....I.....I had a crush on you....and I killed you....of all the people I could have killed, I killed you. I'm sorry. I was a coward, and you suffered for that....Marco...please...forgive me."  She remained there crying for several additional minutes, then turned and promptly left with her act being taken up once again, she heard Jean discovering the body, she had forgotten about him After hiding in ally, she weakly whispered, "I'm sorry Jean..." And walked on tears streaming.


End file.
